1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a component to be sheathed in plastic, and a method for sheathing a component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices are generally known. For example, a device for sheathing an insert with plastic using casting technology is known from published German patent application document DE 103 57 647 A1. To hold the insert inside a casting mold during the sheathing procedure, the device is provided with a mandrel which is rotatable and displaceable longitudinally. The mandrel is provided with a self-cutting outer thread and can be screwed into an opening of the insert. This system has the disadvantage that the screw-fitting of the outer thread into the opening produces a torque, which acts on the insert and must be absorbed by means of a suitable locking element which is adapted to the component geometry. In addition, the cutting of the self-cutting thread into the wall of the opening causes abrasion, which can lead to contamination of the casting mold.
In addition, a component which is produced by sheathing a sensor module with a plastic mass is known from the printed publication published German patent application document DE 10 2007 057 441 A1.